Confused
by CloieDark a.k.a. AlphaOmega
Summary: okay it's a one shot, it's got OOC in it, and it's got yaoi. my second yaoi fic. but other then that... you'll have to read it ta find out.


okay, okay i know it's late but who cares! and i know, i know. i'm supposed ta be working on muh other ficcies, but i couldn't resist writin dis for a kinda x-mas, angsty, and romance fic. and as far as i know it'll be da first threesome one with Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei on ff.net. so ta da!

Confused

A small growl slipped past Yusuke's lips as he leaned against the window in his room. He'd skipped the last three days of school before vacation had started two days ago and hell he hadn't even called Kurama or Kuwabara back to tell them that he was alright, which he wasn't, since he'd last seen them. Which was about what almost five days ago. Everything right now was just confusing the hell outta Yusuke. 

Such as, how he'd become a full demon not to long ago, and these newly developed feelings for Kurama and Hiei. Okay scratch that, he already had feelings for them when he first laid eyes on them. He was just finally admitting to himself that he'd hopelessly fallen for both of them. But hell Kurama and Hiei were already together with each other, besides everyone thought he was head over heels in love with Keiko. Well in a way they were right, he loved her but more like in a brotherly love way. Also there'd be no way they'd ever have feelings for him, he was just some punk going no where in life. Dammit someone up there really liked fucking with his life.

Yusuke turned his attention from his window to look at his closed door when he heard the doorbell ringing. It was probably one of his few friends. Not that it really mattered to him at this point in time, he just didn't care. No that's not right, he cared, but just not right now. Sighing Yusuke blocked out the voices and looked back out of his window. The city was becoming a winter wonderland as Christmas had been approaching quickly. Closing his eyes Yusuke leaned his forehead against the glass feeling the cold seep into his skin. Opening his eyes slightly he listened for footsteps or any voices signaling that someone was going to enter his room. Pausing in his breathing he listened closely to the conversation going on behind his door.

"I don't know what's wrong.... He's barely been out of his room for three days now."

That was his mother. And she sounded beyond being worried. Dammit why'd she have to worry about him still as if he was going to go out and get himself killed on purpose or something.

"I'm not so sure either Mrs. Urameshi."

__

Kurama!? What in the seven hells is he doing here?

"But we can try to find out. Right Hiei?"

__

Hiei too!? Oh God why'd does it have to be both of them? Yusuke thought with a silent groan.

"Hn... He's probably just being an idiot."

Yep, someone up there defiantly hated him. Heaving a big sigh Yusuke's attention turned back towards the outside world as Kurama and Hiei walked into his room. He didn't even acknowledge their existence, he didn't want to. At this moment, Yusuke just wished he could fade out of reality, maybe just for awhile. That would be nice.

"Yusuke. Are you going to say anything or are you trying your luck at being a statue?" Kurama asked.

Sighing again for the second time within about three minutes, Yusuke turned towards Kurama and Hiei still sitting on his window ledge. He regarded them with a glance in a completely indifferent manner and answered. "Hn."

Kurama blinked in surprise and Hiei... Hell even Hiei looked surprised at Yusuke's sudden 180-attitude switch.

"Look if you guys came here to talk to me about what's wrong and all that bullshit, all I can say is sorry you came all this way for nothing. And if your now going to lecture to me about how it's a good thing to share whatever the hell that's been bugging me and then get on with my life. You can go talk to someone who gives a shit about that junk, because I sure as hell ain't listening." Yusuke said in a calm tone but you could here a slightly pissed off undertone to it.

"Actually were not here to lecture you on any of the junk Yusuke. Kurama, Botan, and your two ningen friends have been worried about you." _Not to mention that I've also been worried. _Although it's not like Hiei'd ever freely admit to that. Hell he'd be lucky if he ever admitted to it.

"That so." Yusuke said as a statement more than a question as he looked at them and shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you but nothings wrong, I just haven't felt like leaving my room lately. So now you know why I haven't been in touch so you guys can go tell the others that I'm fine, and we all can get on with our life's." With that said Yusuke turned back towards the window to watch the world go by. _Man I hope they just leave, I'm not gonna be able to keep it all together if they don't. Hell if I don't keep it together I'm bound to let something slip._

Kurama sighed as he looked at Hiei and then smirked. "Well Yusuke we could just do this the easy way, or we could always use Hiei's jagan to find out what's wrong."

Yusuke looked at them and a few emotions flashed across his face, slight betrayal, embarrassment, and most of all fear, before stopping on an emotionless mask that he had created for himself. "You wouldn't."

"Then why don't you try us." Hiei retorted as he crossed his arms, and glanced at Kurama hoping he wouldn't actually have to use his jagan on Yusuke. Especially after seeing those few emotions that had flitted across his face.

With a sigh Yusuke ran a hand through his unslicked hair and growled in slight annoyance as his bangs fell in front of his eyes again. Although from a different p.o.v. Kurama and Hiei both liked to see Yusuke like this. And it wasn't like they got many chances. Seeing Yusuke like that he seemed so... Enticing. Yes they both loved each other but they also loved Yusuke just as much. Even so they both knew they couldn't tell Yusuke, he was in love with Keiko and then if they did tell him how they felt, he'd probably never want to see them again.

"Look I'm really fine you guys. I've just got to deal with something is all..." Yusuke said as he leaned against the wall to look outside once again. _Make that a few something's..._

With a side-glance at Hiei, Kurama walked over to Yusuke and placed his hand on his shoulder. _ I wonder why Yusuke's acting like this... Did any of us do something wrong? Did Hiei and I do something wrong?_ Biting the inside of his cheek Kurama hoped to any God or deity that was listening, that it wasn't their fault in any way.

"Is there any way we could help?" Kurama asked, not removing his hand from Yusuke's shoulder.

It took all of Yusuke's will power not to blush with Kurama standing this close and to top it off, touching him. _Okay so what, it's not like Kurama hasn't touched me before. It doesn't mean anything. Anything at all._ Yusuke thought with a depressed mental sigh. "No Kurama I don't think so... I've got to figure it out on my own. But thanks for offering to help."

"Well mind telling us what you have to figure out on your own." Hiei asked as he moved away from the wall and sat on Yusuke's bed.

Yusuke gulped nervously as it finally dawned on him. He'd actually gone and trapped himself, none intentionally, in between Kurama and Hiei. _Oh Kami this was not good._ "Uh... Well it's just becoming a full demon. That's all... I'm just trying to adjust to it."

The way Yusuke had said that just didn't convince Kurama or Hiei that was the only thing bothering him.

"Yusuke..." Kurama growled out in a warning tone, making Yusuke go completely rigid. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._

"Yeah?" Yusuke asked in a cautious tone.

"You're keeping something from us Yusuke." Hiei replied in a tone that said you'd better tell or else.

Lightly shrugging off Kurama's hand, Yusuke slowly walked to the middle of his room. Giving him enough room to run out of the room if it came down to Hiei using his jagan. But then he'd have to face them sooner or later. Dammit someone just liked fucking with his life didn't they. "Look that's the only thing wrong with me. I swear."

Yusuke looked up so he could see both of their reactions. Kurama looked upset, hurt, and slightly angry. And Yusuke felt more than just a small pang of quilt. Looking towards Hiei, Yusuke froze just like a deer caught in the headlights, except Yusuke was caught in an angry red glare. In the next instance Yusuke found himself pinned to the floor by Kurama and Hiei kneeling beside him taking off his headband. His eyes widened in pure fear as he started to struggle to get away, only to have Kurama tighten his grip on him.

"No don't!" Yusuke shouted just as Hiei's jagan opened.

Hiei looked at Yusuke in shock. He'd just found out that Yusuke was in love with Kurama and himself, not the ningen Keiko. Putting on his headband Hiei couldn't resisting asking if it was true or not. "Yusuke, are you in love with Kurama and I?"

Surprise flickered across Kurama's face as he looked from Hiei to Yusuke. "Hiei..."

Hiei put his hand up to silence Kurama as he turned his attention back to Yusuke. "Answer the question Yusuke."

Yusuke swallowed nervously as Hiei's and Kurama's gaze landed on him, waiting for his answer. He could feel sweat trickle down his neck and it felt like ice. Turning his head to the side Yusuke decided he might as well tell them the truth.

"Yes..." He said but it wasn't any more then a soft whisper. Yusuke felt Kurama's grip on him slacken and he took that opportunity to run. Right no he needed to get away, to be alone. Bolting out of the room and apartment, Yusuke ran down the snow-covered street thanking Kami that he at least had his shoes on. Although running around outside in only a T-shirt and jeans probably wasn't a good idea especially since it was only around 10 degrees out.

Yusuke may have been freezing his ass off, but there was no way in hell he was going to go back to the apartment. Well not right now anyway. Buildings seemed to blur together as he kept running down the street, not really caring were he ran to. His throat and lungs were starting to burn with every icy breath he'd take, and his skin had already gone numb from the cold. Somewhere in the logical part of his mind, which was miraculously working but sadly being overridden by his emotions, he dimly recognized this area as being were he'd first fought Hiei and Kurama saved his life. Yusuke would've kept running but someone tackled him from behind making them tumble to the ground. The someone just happened to be Hiei who had somehow ended on top during the fall. Hiei being here meant that Kurama probably wasn't far behind. _Fuck, they probably want to kick my ass or something. Man I hate my life._

Hiei couldn't help but smirk as he stored this image of Yusuke in the back of his mind. Yusuke's lips were a pale blue and parted as he panted trying to catch his breath, his cheeks were flushed red while his eyes looked slightly glassy. Although the smirk faltered slightly when he noticed fear flash through his eyes. Hiei's smirk returned though when he thought of how he could get rid of that fear. Leaning down he captured Yusuke's lips in a soft kiss.

Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise before sliding shut as he responded to the kiss.

Opening his mouth, Hiei ran his tongue across Yusuke's lower lip causing him to gasp. Taking this opportunity he slid his tongue into Yusuke's mouth to explore it. He moaned in delight as Yusuke's tongue ran across his. They both fought for dominance for awhile before pulling back to breathe. Hiei suppressed a chuckle when he saw the look of pure wonder on Yusuke's face. Leaning down he whispered in Yusuke's ear. "Did you like that?"

The way it was said and Hiei's warm breath hitting his mostly numb skin made him shiver unintentionally.

"Cold?" Yusuke looked up into a pair of concerned blood red eye's and nodded as a cold wind blew by making him shiver again. Funny he hadn't noticed it earlier.

Leaning down Hiei pressed his lips to Yusuke's again but this time he used his spirit energy to heat up Yusuke's body. Pulling back a few inches he watched Yusuke's eyes flutter open and the chocolate brown eyes looked pretty dazed.

"Having fun you two?" Asked an amused voice. Both Hiei and Yusuke looked over to see an amused Kurama standing some few feet away.

"Yeah, would you like to join us?" Replied an equally amused Hiei. Yusuke seemed a little to out of it to reply.

Walking over Kurama kneeled down and placed a chaste kiss on Yusuke's lips before whispering in his ear. "Aishiteru mo, Yusuke. But maybe we should continue this somewhere more sheltered."

Hiei had to agree as he stood up pulling Yusuke with him.

"How about my place since it's closer then yours?" Kurama asked Yusuke as he slid a finger down his flushed cheek.

Grinning that broad audacious grin of his Yusuke answered. "Why not." Then lowering his eyes he decided to say it right this time. "And I love you two."

Yusuke raised his gaze when someone tilted his chin up, and he was meet with an emerald green gaze. "We know Yusuke, we know."

Smiling softly, Kurama slid his hand into Yusuke's and gave a slightly tug as they started to walk towards Kurama's home.

__

Okay so maybe someone up there doesn't hate me as much as I thought... Yusuke thought as he looked from Hiei then to Kurama, and a soft smile graced his lips and stayed there. _Maybe holiday's aren't that bad after all._

***

squeeeeeeeee! i did it, another complete yaoi ficcy. *jumps up and down* well i gotta go ta bed now, so momenti. oh and i may do a lemon sequel but you'd have ta e-mail me for dat. i'll tell yah guy's when it's done though kay. caio!


End file.
